All That Remains/Credits
This article shows ''Telltale Games''' The Walking Dead: Season Two: All That Remains' credits. CREDITS Directed By * Dennis Lenart Written By * Nick Breckon * Andrew Grant Designed By * Mark Darin * Sean Ainsworth Art Direction * Derek Sakai Music By * Jared Emerson-Johnson Content Programming * Randy Tudor - Lead * Jason Kim * Andrew Langley * Carl Muckenhoupt * David T. Potter * Grady Standard Animation * Jessica Brezzo - Lead * Patrick Bryan * Janel Drewis * Jed Heuer * Mike Hollander * Armando Lluch * Justin Rosenthal-Kambic * Ryan Rasmussen * Mike Tjosvold * Pete Tsaykel * Chris Waltner Cinematic Artists * Graham Ross - Lead * Scott Hammack * Sean Ainsworth * Javier Espinoza * Bridget Bougan * Ben Bryant * Airyque Ervin * Rebekah Gamin Arcovitch * Nathan Heigert * Nick Herman * Daniel Herrera * Sean Manning * Nick Mastroianni * Martin Montgomery * Kent Mudle * Eric Parsons * David Ramirez * Christopher Reiser * Ashley Ruhl * Eric Stirpe * Jonathan Stauder * Anthony Tso * Ryann Weller * Ryan Wetherall Environment Artists * Erik Ose - Lead * Drew Di Domenico * Brian Gillies * Julia Lichtblau * Paul Nelson * Jeff Parrott Character Artists * Steven Moore * Megan Gritzfeld User Interface * D. Reed Monroe - Lead * Todd Colby * Crystal Rogers Sound Design * Lazar Levine - Lead * Jack Fusting * Scott Gilmore * Nick Mastroianni Concept Artists * Jesse Maccabe - Lead * Molly Denmark * Molly Maloney * Gray Rogers * Derek Stratton Technical Art and Effects * Michael Perretta - Lead * Brian Eby * Nora Magyar Executive Producers * Dan Connors * Kevin Bruner Producers * Sara Guinness * Kirsten Kennedy Associate Producer * Bryan Roth Assistant Producers * Juan Vaca * Meghan Lee Build & Distribution * Mark Gabby * Mario Valencia QA Testing * Brendin Christolear - Lead * Max Ince * Adam Brown * Ben Knoll * Ben Vizcaino * Calvin Huang * Christopher Donnelley * David Mahoney * David Ramirez * Emmy Bautista * Evan Koepf * Hannah Bradshaw Lozier * Helena Norton * Jessica Watkins * Jonathan Rozmarin * Joshua Zygman * Kory Harsh * Matthew Paris * William Wheeler Additional Art Direction * Joe Henke Additional Art * Shawn Shain * Mike Sherak * Alex Jacobs Additional Writing * Pierre Shorette * Sean Vanaman Additional Art Services * G Factory * Hydrogen Whiskey * Original Force * Super Genius Additional QA Services * VMC Game Labs * Pole To Win Voice Production * Julian Kwasneski Voice Direction * Julian Kwasneski Dialog Editing * Connor Stock * Jory Prum Voice Recording Studio Jory: * Tim Galida * Jory Prum * Tyler Piersall 740 Sound Design: * Larry Winer * Henrick Jacobsson: Creative Sound Concepts: * Spencer Herzog Created With The Telltale Tool * Kevin Bruner * Jonathan Sgro * Randy Tudor * Zacariah Litton * Ben Ingram * David Brady * David Bromberg * Alex Montgomery * Tim Ingram * Chris Bauer * Guy Somberg Telltale Games, Inc CEO * Dan Connors President & CTO * Kevin Bruner CFO * Kathy McElwee Senior Vice President of Publishing * Steve Allison Vice President of Engineering * Zacariah Litton Director of Art Department * Dave Bogan Director of Cinematography * Dennis Lenart Director of Design * Ryan Kaufman Director of Writing * Dave Grossman Director of Production Technologies * Jonathan Sgro Director of Production Services * Dave Felton Technical Director * Michael Perretta Release and Submission Manager * Emmy Bautista Senior Director of Marketing * Richard Iggo Senior Marketing and Release Manager * Jonathan "JR" Rosales Director of Public Relations * Job J. Stauffer Community and PR Specialist * Laura Perusco Senior Creative Services Manager * Paolo Asuncion Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Assistant Video Editor * Mary Stark Senior Server Engineer * Michael Lindsay Lead Web Architect * John Gamble Web Development * Michael Lindsay * Jesse Wagstaff Product Support * Matthew Pedonti * Evan Koepf IT * Stan Shambaugh * Kelly Roberston Finance & Operations * Rhoda Gravador * Serena Sinn Recruiting * Jon Khalife * Sarah Roth Legal * Mark Barbolak Other Special Thanks * Robert Kirkman * AAlgar & Sarcastic Voyage Podcast * Adam & Mishauno * Aidan Rogers * Alex Dudley * Alisha Piccirillo * Angelina Marie Logan * Bear Bear * Bob and Becka Montgomery * Bobby Farjamrad & Sahba Motallebi * Brigette, Jaxon, and Gabi * Carrie Prater * Chris Larkin * Chris Parthemos * Chrissy Darin * Cristina Herrera & Gustavo De Lafore * Chubhead and Melon * Dale, Debbie, and Jennifer Lichtblau * David Alpert * David & Cherlie Herrera * Dominic Lucarotti * Elisa, Justice & Liberty Tudor * Erin Yvette Ashe * Faranak Farjamrad Herrera * Grace Brown * Harmony, Stephen, and Claire * Hassan & Zahra Farjamrad * Heather Dugger * Ikumi Sato * Janet, Bill, Loretta, Sarah Ose * Jason Rogers * Jenny, Pamela, Russ, Rob, Holly * Joe Arcovitch * Joel and Elaine Montgomery * Josef Ravenson & Jason Wallace * Joy Brown * JT and Mary Evelyn O'Neil * Jung Won Cho * Kathleen Glover * Kathryn TJOSVOLD! * Kellen & Sebastian Chizmar * Kelsey Oakes * Keri Wray & Tony Senese * Kim & Jose Vizcaino * Krissy Campbell & The Standards * Lia Farjam Herrera * Lillian B, Saul B, Diana B and Steffie SM * Lisa, Hunter & Scarlett Rozmarin * Lungs and Limbs * Marco Brezzo * Mark Wesley * Maya and Bailey * Michelle Steranko * Mike Boylan * Mindy and Ethan Shambaugh * Nikki Smith * Owen and Luke Sgro * Paula Ramirez * Rashelle & Jeff Wilson * Roman & Jake Terenzini * Sage Wessner * Steffi Uhr * The Harshes * The Mahoney Family * The Otters * The Rhode Island Stirpe Clan * Tia, Jae & Maddy * Tohanna "Cantik" Weller * Yoshi and Milani ** and You Telltalle Pets * Effing Pixel * Allie * Angry the cat & Carla * Carmen * Cho Co, AKA Princess Lick Licky * Freddie Mercury & Cat Stevens * Garrus and Ratchet * Geordy * Hermano * Howl and Charlotte * Hydie * Indie * Izzy Starfox * Jinro * Kensey the Dog Face * Macks * Madam Willamina Pemberton * Max the Dog * Mia and Parker * Mighty Pirate Pete * Mocha & Chai * Mojo Ovdi Jojo * Momo * Mr. Bix * Neji * Nugget * Ozzie * Patches * Penny & Desmond * Princess Melody Belle Fluffybottom * Rascal * Sammy * Summer and Sydney * Tankster * Tobie, and Ju-Ju * Torgo & Cabot * Walter * Willow * Yoshi * Zeus, the cat * Brendan Q. Ferguson In The Water All music by Anadel Lyrics by JT Bailey Produced by Matt Wright & Anadel Original artwork by Steven Bailey © 2012 Darms Lane Music, all rights reserved © 2013 Telltale, Inc. THE WALKING DEAD is TM and © 2013 Robert Kirkman, LLC. Based on the Comic Book by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. Telltale and the Telltale Games logo are trademarks of Telltale, Inc. All right reserved. Portions Copyright Firelight Technologies Portions Copyright © 2002 Jean-Marc Valin © 2013 Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Crew Category:Season 2 (Video Game) Category:Video Game